


Cat Grant:  Supporter of Public Television

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: From this anonymous Tumblr Prompt: #003 - Daily Fix of Hugs & KissesCat's enjoying the PBS show "Grantchester" while Kara mopes.  It's not just red-haired vicars that has Kara upset.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This, as I always seem to, took a little turn. There is some harsh language later on, but it's meant to be an example of crude guys gossiping. No offense is intended.
> 
> As always, sadly un-betaed. Seriously, someone challenge me to something 500 words or less. Sheesh.
> 
> There's a mention of a certain Season 2 character I'll call Mayo Boy, but only as a target of shade.
> 
> Come visit on Tumblr: jbthegift

“I’m beginning to think you started watching this because it has your name in the title, and stayed for the hot ginger priest.” Kara barely glanced up from her book, the latest non-fiction tome by science writer Mary Roach. 

She was sitting close enough to Cat on the couch to continually steal fistfuls from their giant bowl of snacks without looking anyway. It was a massive, Kara-sized bowl that had appeared about the time the superhero started making almost nightly visits to Chez Grant.

Her significant other remained focused on the huge flat-screen, curled in the corner of the couch and offhandedly popping a few kernels of kettle corn in her mouth.

“Pshaw. That’s lookist and insulting, darling. Sidney Chambers shepherds his flock while helping solve crimes, it’s impressive. And he has a rumpled detective constable friend. Taller red-head, shorter brunette. It’s like a gender swapped Scully and Dimples. Minus the adorable dog.”

She grabbed her eternally present giant phone off the side table. “Siri, remind me to tell Scully about the show Grantchester, thoughts on accuracy of TV investigations, ask Maggie’s feelings on black Labs, and look into National City PD’s record on police dogs.” The phone system blandly agreed to these conditions, and the media mogul put her mobile down.

Cat was on a roll, though. “And you know I support my local PBS stations, Kara. After all, how else was I supposed to get that tote bag and mug for my mother’s Christmas gift?”

Okay, Kara couldn’t help but chuckle at that visual, including the sneer of disdain on the eldest Grant’s pinched face. “Wouldn’t want her to miss out on those “Best Of” CD’s by John Denver and Peter, Paul and Mary. According to Eliza, those concert specials have been on for like twenty years straight.”

There was an impressive eyebrow raise. “Like you know those people, that music, Lady El.”

“I do,” Kara insisted indignantly. “Jeremiah and Eliza were fans and made us listen all the time. I can belt out “Puff the Magic Dragon” at ANY TIME, Grant.”

The older woman gave a full body shiver at the very idea. “Consider me warned. I interviewed Denver once on my show. Odd man, awful hair, crappy music.”

Kara grinned at the familiar hand-wave motion of dismissal. ‘Begone, thoughts of John Denver’, it felt like Cat’s wrist was implying.

Relaxed-and-chilling-on-the-couch Cat was a new favorite of Kara’s, especially when she dressed down in yoga pants and one of the loose t-shirts Kara kept “accidentally” leaving behind. Their work days done, no DEO call-outs yet, and Carter ensconced in his room working on summer school homework. Or a video game - Kara could tell which option it was using super-hearing, but she wasn’t gonna rat the kid out. 

Besides, as much as she loved Younger Grant, her plans for his mom included some privacy. Once Kara could get her girlfriend’s attention off actor James Norton.

“You don’t have to watch me watch it,” Cat pretended to huff, but her relaxed body language and playful tone gave her away.

“I’m not, I’m just reading next to you. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not done with my book, and maybe I’m just waiting to score some smooches later. When you’re done drooling, of course. I think you like his chest better than mine.” Kara’s eye rolling game was nowhere near Cat’s, but it wasn’t a bad attempt.

Cat didn’t fall for it. “That is certifiably untrue. Check your sources, Danvers. I have never written a sonnet while naked about _his_ pecs.” 

She was still watching TV, but Kara could see enough to tell Cat was trying not to smirk. It felt good, this playing. It felt…normal. Like what partners did. She helped soothe Kara, this often prickly and sneakily cuddly woman, after many a difficult day.

“And unless you’ve suddenly developed an aversion to murder mysteries set in post-war English villages, maybe when you’re done pouting you’d like to share what’s actually had you in a mood today, clouding up my Sunny Danvers’ smile.”

Kara slowly put her book down and turned to stare at the smaller woman. She really needed J’onn to mind-scan her again for latent telepathic abilities.

 

_(Earlier at CatCo)_

Kara tried her hardest not to slam the door to her office. None of the reporters on staff should be able to splinter a door into toothpicks, and it might be a teensy giveaway to her other job. Why on this day that remark got to her, she could barely explain. Extra-tired, extra-hungry, not enough alone time with Cat? It kept echoing back when she tried to forget, and soured her mood.

She should be used to it - the stupid innuendos, the crude comments muttered under the breath. 

For not that long ago, in the middle of yet another bizarrely regular world-ending crisis, Cat Grant - the diving Queen of All Media herself - roared back into town mid-invasion to cast her own unique inspirational magic on Kara and the whole of National City. 

Shortly thereafter with crisis averted, Kara’s sanity also returned - as distance gave her an embarrassing perspective on the massive miscalculation of her ill-fated and forgettable mistake with the Daxamite (there were boiling hot showers and a fumigation that helped clear the funk away). 

Kara’s usual depression after the end of a relationship was so brief there wasn’t even enough time for a single pint of Ben & Jerry’s. Just to turn around at the office several days later and see Cat Grant in a tight Armani suit dress and four-inch Louboutins - standing in that ‘hands on back’ way that only Cat had. Toned legs, tiny waist, tight ass. Absolutely, inescapably master of her domain and in control, right back where she belonged. 

Cat, who had run towards a fight more than once, putting her very human self in the line of fire to save Kara and National City. Cat, who helped hone both Kara and Supergirl into better versions of themselves, demanding they both live up to the potential she could see in them. Cat, who understood Kara Danvers had more to offer than just the suit, her appearance, and her powers (and being someone’s girlfriend).

Alex texted later that day to check in:  
You moping for the unworthy boy, need ice cream? - _What boy LOL? Yup, all done. You can always bring ice cream A, but I don’t even need it._  
Hmm…Full-fledged crush on the real badass intact? - _Back on faster than Barry Allen can run, and stronger than my love of pot-stickers._

Cat stayed, and supported Kara in her unparalleled if unorthodox way. They’d fallen into a pattern of texts, then lunches, and then dinners and weekend get-togethers with (and without) Carter. And then kissing. A brief break for some panicking (by Kara). And more kissing, and groping, and then sex. And then a little more panic (this time by Cat). Then a lot more sex.

But eventually they’d edged sideways into a dating relationship that was surprising them both with how well it was going. They hadn’t made a total secret of it at the office, but at the CatCo Fourth of July party Kara’s arm tight around Cat’s waist and the proud smile was enough to trigger the payout for the betting pool. 

“There’s no way I’m not taking the chance to clean out any employee stupid enough to make bets on the CEO’s love life,” Cat told Kara in late June the week before they went public, as she added her own anonymous wager to a pot that was well into the thousands after more than three years. (Cat refused to say if it was the first time she’d contributed however, and Kara dodged the question entirely.) 

“Pretty sure that’s a good example of ‘insider trading’ there, Martha Stewart,” Kara teased, before allowing herself to be shoved onto Cat’s giant bed at the mention of one of her many nemeses. 

Cat triumphed of course, and donated the winnings to the CatCo employee hardship fund. Except for a 10% ‘irritation tax’, which was used to buy Kara’s favorite alien rum at M’gann’s and a round for the whole bar. Kara was constantly intrigued by Cat’s unique sense of fair play.

So, this was all old news. The whispers and the innuendos still popped up, but had begun to die down, just like Cat said they would. 

Lucy said the same thing, when they’d discussed the legalities of it with her before setting off their own July 4th fireworks. She also said: “It’s about damn time the two of you pulled your heads out of your asses. What took so long?” Lucy then squealed and hugged them both. And whispered something very inappropriate in Kara’s ear (Lucy never denied being both a huge Kara/Cat fan as well as a huge perv), only to have the superhero turn bright red and stumble backwards. Cat glared. Lucy only shrugged and grinned.

Kara had been heading to the break room on the 15th floor for her mid-morning snack. She had an elaborate floor-by-floor plan of snack attacks so as not to draw attention to her caloric needs, and not spend herself into debt with food purchases alone. Although dating a billionaire who surprised you with random take-out deliveries was certainly helping too. 

“This is a work of genius, if I do say so myself,” Winn said when they’d formulated the approach on one of his last days at CatCo, after Kara had been promoted and needed a new system to account for her new location in the building. It really was, Kara agreed. It laid out the anticipated monthly birthday parties, bonus check celebrations, and he’d even calculated the most likely day each break room would have extra group lunch leftovers. Kara may have actually shed a tear.

The small office near the break room had the door cracked open, and Kara had her hearing turned up to full sensitivity to make sure there wasn’t anyone near the leftovers. Once she heard her own name and Cat’s, she ignored her usual rule and kept listening.

_-I got nowhere close in that stupid betting pool. You know Grant’s gotta like men better anyway. I mean, she was married to a couple of dudes at least, and has that 1 kid. She’s always in the tabloids with her boy-toys, remember that thing with Stamos? And that rumor about Harrison Ford sniffing around? What’s she doing with Kara?_  
_-Maybe she’s just having her college lesbian fling really late. And when she’s done taking a ride on the L train with Sunny D, she’ll realize how much better dick is._  
_-Yeah, that’s probably it. It’s some middle-aged fling, like a nice blonde sexy sports car. Once she takes her out for a few spins around her tongue, pops into that office for her daily hugs, kisses, and cunt _\- back to the garage she goes. I mean, who can blame Grant? Danvers is hot. She looks like she works out.__  
_-And who can blame Danvers? Grant’s a cougar, still got that ass even with the stick up it, and it can’t hurt to get it on with the Queen of All Media. Even if you do have to switch teams temporarily to do it. I’d hit it, she looks like she’s a tiger in bed, even if her tits are small._  
_-I mean, you saw that dude here with Kara a few months ago, that one that looked like the Axe body spray ad. I’m pretty sure he was the same asshole who was banging Tessmacher too, I thought Danvers had better taste. Cat’s gotta be an upgrade from that frat bro, but when they’re done, maybe I’ll take a shot and ask her out. At least I have job._

__

“Tell me names, Kara. I just want to know, for security purposes.” She’d only sketched the very barest of details of the discussion and location, enough to give Cat an idea of what upset her without giving her feisty partner any identifiable data for her to go ballistic. Cat moved the snack bowl and eased over on the couch to straddle Kara’s lap, as she clicked the TV off over her shoulder.

There was no way in hell Kara believed that, she was very familiar with Cat’s temper. She could already see the anger sparking in Cat’s eyes. “I told you because you sort of guessed with your magic Cat powers, and since we’re trying to be as open and honest with each other as possible. You can’t fire two dickheads for some stupid gossip I wouldn’t have overheard if I wasn’t Supergirl.” She wouldn’t complain about Cat being in her lap though, and nuzzled in against her. “My little bitty protector goddess.”

“Fine,” Cat growled, only slightly appeased by the feeling of Kara’s arms around her, accepting she’d have to trust the superhero to mete out her own vengeance. “I know you already know what I’m about to say. But let me remind you. I’m bisexual. So are you, I think it’s only fair to point out. I appreciate qualities in a partner not tied to what’s between their legs. And I can enjoy beautiful people just because they’re beautiful, not because I want to hop into bed with them. This fellow on this show. Cate Blanchett. Idris Elba. Your friend Diana and her entire family, for heaven’s sake.”

The younger blonde pulled back enough to look Cat in the eyes, her lips pursed in irritation. “Not really sure where you’re headed with this, Catherine.”

“Kara. You and I both know. This would be much less scandalous if one of us was a man, or if it was just a fling or a one night stand. However, we’re both blessedly and gloriously female. And you had worked your way into my heart long before I let you anywhere near my body. The temple,” Cat teased, gesturing to herself grandly.

She couldn’t help herself. No one calmed her down and revved her up at the same time like Cat did. Greedy fingers snuck under Cat’s loose shirt and headed upwards along bare, smooth skin to what Cat had once drunkenly referred to as her ‘mounds of delight’. Cat could and would keep talking, but Kara figured a little reminder of their intimate connection could only help.

“I know it hurts to hear those asinine comments. It makes me want to fire whole floors of people for merely considering hurting your feelings.” 

Taking Kara’s face in her hands, Cat continued. “But. We’ve got to be strong and smart. And hopefully, when the assholes stupid comments unexpectedly ding harder than usual, you come to me. And when the same happens to me, which in all honesty will probably be more often, I’ll come to you. We’ll be honest when it hurts, and bolster and support each other. That’s what a good partnership is. I mean…so I’ve heard.”

Cat pressed as close as she could, chest to chest, and then lips to lips. She’d never get enough of this kindhearted hero. And she’d happily remind her at every opportunity.

Pulling gently out of the kiss, Cat began to brush her lips all over Kara’s face, murmuring lowly, breath occasionally stuttering as Kara teased a nipple just right.

At her hairline, “I want you here with us, Kara.”  
On that eyebrow scar, “You mean the world to me.”  
On an ear, gently tugging at the lobe with precisely placed teeth, “Listen to my heartbeat, you can hear what being this close to you does to me.”

At the apple of her cheeks, the tip of her chin, end of her nose, over each teary eye, along the strong cords of that neck.

You are amazing  
You are astonishing  
I’m so proud of you as Supergirl, as a reporter, and as Kara  
You aren’t a substitute for anything or anyone else  
I don’t want to be with anyone but you

And, finally, locking hazel eyes with blue, equally unashamed at the tears now sliding down both faces, “You have me enchanted, Kara Zor-El. I love you, my super girl.” Cat’s hand slid from Kara’s cheek to rest on her hero’s heart.

Lips touching, then nibbling, then tongues dueling and tasting. Kara moved her hands from Cat’s breasts around her back and into her pants, squeezing in the way she knew her girlfriend liked.

Cat Grant could take a discussion about public television and folk singers, use it to draw out how Kara was really feeling, and transition to a loving session of encouragement and commitment. Kara soaked up her words and touch like a sponge. How could anyone believe this woman, who filled Kara’s heart and mind with everything she had, wasn’t exactly what she needed? 

Kara stood easily, keeping one hand on that ass she loved to touch, and moving one hand to stroke Cat’s face. “I love you, Cat. Let me show you.”

Cat had quickly gotten used to being toted around by her infinitely strong lover. Safe in the gentlest arms of steel. “Make sure Carter’s still wrapped up in that video game I’m not supposed to know he’s playing. Then off to our sound-proofed bedroom please.”

The video game status was confirmed. Of course Cat would know. Kara wondered why they bothered to even try and keep anything from her.

Just to tease as they slowly crossed the huge penthouse, kissing en route, Kara pulled back and began to sing softly...

“Take me home, country roads…”

Cat yanked back so quickly she almost caused Kara to drop her. She got a grip on Kara’s ears and peered directly into those Kryptonian blue eyes. “No. No, no, no-no. I refuse to be seduced to the strains of that pablum. I will do that thing you like with my thumb three times if you stop singing right now.” 

Supergirl silently and quickly carried her love into the bedroom. It had been sort of a shitty day, but man - the night was _really_ looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This wasn't supposed to happen.
> 
> I blame @campnowhere - the Queen of the sneaky extra chapter you weren't expecting. There are a couple of teeny tiny shout outs to your wonderful AU's too. :)

“I know I usually tell you how hot you are, but in a different way. Seriously darling, move,” Cat shoved Kara’s heavy, muscular thigh and arm off her in the most loving way she could manage in her exhausted state. She got a token groan of protest in return from the woman laying face down next to her on damp 1000 threat count sheets, where she’d slid (mostly) off Cat after their last orgasms faded. All the media mogul could see out of the corner of her eye was the very edge of the pillow and just a spreading sea of golden blond hair.

In Cat’s bedroom, on her rumpled giant California king sized bed, lay two naked, sweat-soaked bodies. Kara’s usual hot-blooded Kryptonian nature was too much for the smaller blonde after all of their exertions. Cat barely had the panting under control, but as usual she still managed to speak.

“I love to snuggle with you, but we are both vastly overheated. And the whole bed is the wet spot.” It spoke to Cat’s utter satiety that she was merely noting this fact, and not making any move whatsoever to rectify it. Kara had been surprised when they first slept together to find out the CEO’s germophobic tendencies pretty much stopped at the bedroom door. As long as it was pleasurable and washable, Cat didn’t care.

“You know, I think I have something for that,” Kara said as she rolled to her back. A moment later, a blast of dry air was followed by a cool mist that drifted down over the lovers. 

“Thank you, that does help. With the heat, if not the exhaustion. We won’t tell anyone, even the DEO, that the key to defeating Supergirl… your secret weakness… is four orgasms in a row.”

Kara huffed lightly, folded her arms, and proceeded to commence what Cat had come to call the Post-Coital Ramble. “My weakness is you, and you know it. Rao, Cat. I can’t move anything, but everything’s humming. Everyone in the city gets at least one free crime tonight while Supergirl is immobilized by her girlfriend’s thumb. We totally… debauched each other. How did that happen? I was just innocently reading a book, enjoying some kettle corn, not bothering anyone. You were watching public television. There was no sexy music, or wine, or your usual kick-ass dress and floofy date-night hair. This is a Tuesday. Your son is home. And there is still a tiny little part of me…” Sparklingly blue eyes cut over at the older woman.

The suggestive uplift she ended on had Cat narrowing her own eyes. “Not a chance, Superstud. Although congratulations to us both. I’ll be walking like I spent a week at a dude ranch tomorrow as it is.” 

“According to the fashion team’s layout, Western wear is in again this fall. Always a trendsetter, Miss Grant.”

Kara roused herself enough to turn onto her side to face the other woman. Cat’s expressive hazel eyes were momentarily closed. She loved to watch this force of nature at rest, allowed in her innermost circle. Stripped down of her usual defenses - no makeup, no couture, no jewelry. Just Cat. And all Kara’s. She let herself be open, here in the privacy of their intimate moments, and encouraged the younger woman to explore. 

Cat was a truth-seeker, innately observant, and afraid of very little. Of everyone in her life, Kara trusted Cat most to tell her the truth, even before their intimate relationship began. Even when it hurt. Because if it did…well, Cat would be there to help make it better. Help Kara find the right path - or at least the next right step, even when it wasn’t the easiest option.

“What are you thinking, Catherine?” Kara liked to think of this as Cat’s Post-Sex Instructional Phase. Her walls were a little lower, mental barriers a little relaxed from the endorphin boost Kara was happy to provide, but Supergirl knew that high caliber mind was rarely still.

“I’m thinking we need to get up at some point soon and shower and get to bed. And change the sheets, or sleep in the guest room. I’m wondering how late I can sleep tomorrow. Hoping those walls are as sound-proofed as the contractor promised, or that Carter had his noise-canceling headphones on, and if hearing his mother moan in ecstasy will result in more or less therapy. And there is a small part of me,” here Cat’s eyes fluttered open and she reached out with her pinky finger to touch Kara’s arm, “that is amazed at how fortunate I am to be here with you.”

Kara stroked her finger against Cat’s. It felt important, even though they’d just had several rounds of uninhibited full-naked-body contact sex - this tiny, delicate touch in the afterglow. The tiny hairs on Cat’s forearm tickled Kara, and she couldn’t help but shift closer. Never close enough.

“Well, I didn’t outrank the sheets, but I’m happy to be on the list.” 

Her girlfriend, to no one’s surprise, wasn’t done talking. “You’ve put a spell on me. A hex! I hope you made it unbreakable. It’s hard to remember…being this happy before.” It’s said quietly, almost ashamedly. Cat has, after all, been married four times and come close a couple of others. This feeling shouldn’t be that new. 

(Kara for her part was never under the illusion that she was Cat’s first great love. But she did hope to be her last one.)

From those male and female spouses and partners that had come before, Kara was, as in all things, different. The exception. Exceptional, Cat corrected in her mind. No one touched Cat with the reverence, with the joy and delight Kara did. Argued and laughed and challenged and played. And then there was the whole superhero thing.

It’s possible there’s a private browsing tab on Cat’s phone, with bookmarks tucked away in a hidden sub-folder. For jewelry stores and rare gem exchanges, precious metal dealers and off-the-books buyers who know how to keep things quiet for the celebrity crowd. Cat is a planner. 

But her heart and mind are warring between:  
 _‘time is short, act fast’ (you’ve known her for years, battled next to each other and almost died together, you know what you want)_  
And  
 _‘it’s too soon, you’ll scare her off’ (this is way too fast, faster than all your others, and look how those ended, you haven’t really been together that long)._   
For now, the battle continues, the tide turning towards one side and another multiple times throughout the day. However, Cat knew in her heart there was only so long she’d be able to hold out.

This long, taut golden form stretched out in front of her - with the sculpted muscles and goofy grin, and skin that smelled like Cat’s perfume. The body is mouthwatering, but the heart…that hero’s heart gave Cat no chance of escape. She couldn’t imagine a time she’d ever want one.

If they laid here much longer, Cat was going to blurt out a proposal or burst into tears. Or even worse, into song.

“Come on, love. Let’s hit the shower.” 

Kara chortled, mostly recovered now with those robust Kryptonian genes. “It sounds like we just won some sporting event. You got it, sex champ.” And the anticipated eye roll was received, as Kara gave herself a round of applause as she flipped that thick hair behind her and hopped out of bed. 

Both cleaned up and performed their nightly ablutions (and if there was a little groping of wet, slick, soapy skin in the shower no complaints were heard). Cat doused herself in a few of her usual nocturnal age-defying potions, Kara super-speeded new linens on the bed.

As Cat tugged her nightgown over her head and went to unlock the bedroom door, Kara set both of their phone alarms and placed the cells on the respective night stands.

Turning off the lights and drowsily sliding into bed, the Queen of All Media found herself tugged onto a broad but comfortable chest. Cat hadn’t always been one to sleep so close, but Kara never failed to reach for her, at least as they were falling asleep. It wasn’t a hardship, and she tucked a foot around Kara’s ankle.

“I love you, Cat. Good night,” Kara whispered, kissing the blond head laying just under her collarbone. Sensitive Kryptonian skin picked up the brush of lips against her chest, and super-hearing the mumble of the words back, but seconds later, Cat’s breathing evened out and she was asleep.

Before she too tumbled off to dreamland, Kara’s last thoughts were about the woman in her arms and their possible future together. In Kara’s laptop, triple password protected, are all the pertinent details she can scrounge up about Cat’s previous marriages that she’s afraid to ask. There’s not much about the first two unions publicly available (both from pre-internet days), but Kara’s a pretty good researcher. She’s especially interested in figuring out how long Cat dated before someone proposed. There are also photos of all of her engagement/wedding rings. Just…in case. 

Supergirl’s last coherent thought of the night was of a platinum band inset with a sparkly alien gem encircling the pale fourth finger of Cat’s left hand.


End file.
